


I love, love, love you!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, Marliza, gay lol, theyre at a pride parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I HAVENT READ THIS, BECAUSE IM TOO SCARE D OF THE CRINGE. PLEASE IGNORE SNY TYPOS (they're guaranteed





	I love, love, love you!!!

Maria was sitting on the loveseat enjoying her early morning tea, quietly. That is until Eliza burst into the living room, squealing with mounds of excitement. 

Maria nearly spilled her beverage on her dress. "What in God's name--" 

"Guess what, guess what?" Eliza said, sitting on the floor below Maria. 

Maria hummed in reply, grabbing Eliza's hand.

"Today is the festival!!" Eliza shrieked, shaking her hands along with Maria's.

"I know!" She replies, pecking her love on the cheek.

Eliza blushed in return and placed a series of kisses over Maria's face. "Cmon, let's go get ready," she cooed, pulling her girlfriend by the arms. 

"Okay, okay," Maria chuckled, as she followed behind.

~~yeah okaiii we know how to do our freaking hair oof~~~~

Maria had finished applying her lipstick--which was a fiery red, as usual-- when Eliza strolled in.

"Mind if you--" She interrupts herself. "Maria... You look absolutely gorgeous!" She exclaimed in awe.

Maria smiled, and told her the same, of course.  "What were you going to ask me?" She cooed.

"Oh, uh. Would you mind doing my hair?" Eliza asked politely, leaning on Maria's shoulder.

"Of course not!" Maria exclaimed. "Cmere."

Eliza followed her direction and stood in front of Maria. It was a struggle, being that Eliza was a foot taller than Maria, but she managed. 

She had just finished straightening the last of her hair and placed a beautiful accessory in it. It was a gorgeous clip, that was complimented by pearls, which contrasted Eliza's dark hair.

Maria herself was in a loss for words. "M-my goodness, Eliza..." 

Eliza slowly stood up, careful to not mess Up her hair. "Thank you so, so, much, honey." Eliza placed a sloppy kiss over Maria's cheek and gestured for her to follow.

"Are you ready to leave?" Eliza cooed.

"Almost!!" Maria exclaimed. She ran to her bedroom quickly and came back with an accessory. The headband was red and had two rainbow buttons as bobbles on the top. She placed it in her hair and laughed.

Eliza chuckled. She grabbed her keys and made sure they had everything. "Alrighty... Here we go!"

~~~~~~

Eliza was busy on her cell phone, watching her friend's whereabouts. Maria, on the other hand, was screaming profanities out her window, at every stinking driver, and Eliza couldn't help but laugh.

"If you want me to drive, honey, I can," Eliza smiled, chuckles under her breath.

"No, no, no. I've got it all under--  EXCUSE ME, THAT WAS AN ILLEGAL TURN YOU SON OF A--" 

Eliza snorted and was met with an angry glare from Maria.

"Oh, look, look, look! I see a parking spit over there!" Eliza pointed eagerly. 

Mafia followed her direction and quickly parked the car. She was ready to have some fun-- and possibly avoid driving in the car ever again.

Maria pulled out her phone, searching for a map. "Okay... Now, where are we supposed to go?" She mumbled to herself.

"I'm assuming over there," Eliza gestured. There were tents, vendors, and hundreds of people huddled altogether. "Come on!!" Eliza pulled her eagerly.

Eliza stopped to get a breath, only halfway to the event. Maria chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Race you!" She said, with a quick bolt.

Maria tried her hardest, but Eliza still managed to overcome her and beat her to the nearest tent.

"Haha!" She said, jabbing her fingers onto Maria's arms. "Now, where should we start?" She asked, eyes darting across everything-- all of the possibilities!

Maria gestured toward a small coffee truck-- of course. Eliza rolled her eyes, with a slight laugh, and waited in line beside Maria.

They shifted forward slowly, but they eventually made it to the front of the line.

Maria jumped on the top of her toes, to try and see above the counter. Eliza couldn't help but laugh, as she tried lifting herself up using the counter. 

Eliza stepped forward. "Could I please get an 8-ounce cappuccino with 2 pumps of vanilla?" She asked the cashier. 

Eliza nudged Maria in the shoulder jokingly. Maria stuck her tongue out, as they walked to the pickup, and retrieved their order.

 

"Let's go find a seat for the parade! It starts in five minutes!" Eliza yelled with excitement, pulling Maria by the arm. 

\---dodoodododimtolazytoputsomethinghere---

Maria and Eliza we're sitting next to each other in lawn chairs, hand in hand. The parade was going to start any minute now, and they were both very eager. 

As soon as Eliza saw a group of people prancing down the road, she started cheering. Maria giggled as she danced along to the music coming from the band.

"What are you doing?" She snorted.

Eliza rolled her eyes, a smiled daring to slip out and swatted Maria, attempting to get her to join in the fun.

Maria giggled, but back away. "Hey, I'll be right back," she mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked, a bit in shock.

"I-i promise ill be right back," Maria smiled. 

She gave a small wave, then walked a ways back, and made sure Eliza couldn't see her. She fished in her jacket pocket, feeling for a small box. She finally got a grip on it and pulled it out.

"Oh, I hope you like it," she mumbled, carefully opening the box. Inside the box was a beautiful pearl ring, that was delicately crafted. Maria confidently walked back to Eliza, with a giant smile.

"Hey! Eliza cooed.

Maria didn't answer. Instead, he shakily shifted her weight onto one knee, holding out the open box, with a crooked smile. A pathetic laugh slipped don't of her mouth, as she watched Eliza.

Eliza covered ger  
GAsp with both hands, her eyes already watering, and shook her head vigorously. "Maria, of course, I'll marry you!!!" 

Eliza basically threw herself into Maria's touch, trying to cry. 

"I love you, I love, I love you!!" Eliza yelled repeatedly.

Maria laughed while holding her. "I love you too sweetie."

"I cannot wait!!" She screamed, oblivious to the crowds of people eyeing her.

"Me either, " Maria smiled.

.--okbye


End file.
